Pedido
by Maioki
Summary: Pedidos por vezes tem que ser compridos, mesmo com as consequências trágicas do que possa resultar dos mesmos. Final depois do relógio tocando.Pequeno Fic de Angust. Um humilde tributo a esse grande anime.


**Pedido**

"Apenas você pode..." o pedido foi feito quando ainda eram apenas crianças, mas agora, já grandes, que ele teria que cumprir. Aquilo lhe doía no peito, a mais profunda dor que alguém poderia sentir, mas mesmo derradeiro, ele o fez.

Lembrava-se da menininha com chifres que um dia, por ventura, quando subia em uma montanha para desenhar, conheceu. A menina pela qual se apaixonou, a qual amou e a mesma que tanto odiou, que tanto o fez sofrer, Lucy. A mesma que o fez perder anos de sua vida, memórias preciosas, que tirou dele seu pai e sua irmã, mas a mesma que lhe apresentou uma noção nova de felicidade e amor, e seu nome, Lucy.

Fora feita uma despedida, ele não queria mais que ela machucasse os outros humanos como ele, mas algo dentro dela sempre falava mais alto e matar humanos não era uma tarefa difícil,chegava até a ser prazeroso e fácil, quando não, necessário, o sofrimento não dizia mais nada, ela se acostumava com a dor interna constante, já fazia parte dela, a rejeição e tudo que sua simples presença, sua simples existência, tinha que suportar sempre, ela era a rainha de sua espécie, a primeira, a que mais sofreu talvez, mas ela, por vezes, esquecia-se de todo seu ódio pela humanidade e sofria junto, e, por ela, e quem lhe dera tal fraqueza, fora praticamente ele. Muitas feridas foram sendo acumuladas, para ambos os lados. Mas à porta do garoto, novamente, estava ela. O relógio tocando anunciou a sua chegada, o relógio que fora por ela consertado, o relógio que anunciava a sua vez de chegar e sua vez de ir.

Ele abriu a porta e ela olhava para o chão, estava com os seus dois chifres quebrados, e em sua face escorria um pequeno fio de sangue escuro. Ele, surpreso, extasiado com a visão da moça dos cabelos roxos a abraçou, e ela, muda, lentamente ergueu seus braços e o abraçou também, as mãos dele enroscavam-se nos cabelos dela, sentia o contato com o corpo dela e percebia todas as suas formas, acariciava sua nuca, ele chorava, lágrimas também escorriam dos olhos dela, "Kouta, apenas você pode..."

Ele abre os olhos, confuso, não entendia a frase, dita tão baixa, com um certo ar de indecisão, algo que não soava com a firmeza de caráter que geralmente aparentava ter "Vamos para outro lugar..." a pega pelas mãos e sai correndo pelas ruas, sentiam o contato entre as mãos como uma espécie de elo e aquela corrida tinha ao mesmo tempo um ar nostálgico, quando finalmente chegam à praia. O garoto a leva até o lugar aonde a Mayu e seu cãozinho moravam antes, um pequeno casebre na praia "Olha" ele sorri "Ainda estão aqui" apontando para algumas cobertas no canto. Sentou-se em cima das cobertas e ela fez o mesmo. Ela então desatou a chorar, inesperadamente, talvez se arrependesse das coisas que havia feito, talvez fosse o momento, mas ele não soube o que se passava ao certo na cabeça da moça. A menina postou seu queixo sobre os joelhos, o garoto ficou apenas quieto com seu olhar triste, porém atento e constante "Kouta eu finalmente...eu me decidi" ele não entendia o que Lucy queria dizer, então a abraçou, afastou-se e colocou sua mão sobre face esquerda dela, olhou dentro de seus olhos tristonhos e a beijou.

Seu corpo estava todo inclinado mostrando que o esforço para beijá-la valia realmente a pena. Ele parou de beijá-la "Mesmo sofrendo eu te amo" e novamente beijou-a intensamente e ela retribuía com as lágrimas escorrendo sobre as faces nuas e agora limpas do pequeno fio de sangue, ambos ficaram assim, de olhos fechados, mas novamente ele pára e beija, de um jeito terno, o rosto dela, e em uma seqüência de beijos carinhosos passa dele para o pescoço "Kouta!" ela exclama, ele apenas sorri.

Finalmente, em toda sua existência, ela sentia um toque mais humano, era um toque quente e os beijos dele causavam nela um prazer diferente dos prazeres que ela já havia desfrutado. Ele continuou beijando-a no pescoço, mas de simples selinhos começava a ampliar, foram lentamente deitando nas cobertas e ele começava a debruçar sobre ela com um contato entre seres que aumentava conforme ia aprofundando as costas dela à coberta até que ele fica totalmente deitado sobre ela.

Desceu um pouco os seus beijos tendendo um pouco mais para a diagonal, visando, porém, um objetivo certo "Kouta, eu..." ele sorriu "Calma, não há nada de errado nisso" ela então finalmente sorri e sua tristeza parece desaparecer um pouco da face e da alma, estava pronta, é então que passa a mão nos cabelos dele, acariciando sua cabeça, e os dedos dela se perdendo e se envolvendo em meio aos fios castanhos; ele lentamente abria a blusa dela, até aparecerem os seios e carinhosamente envolveu o direito em um beijo, brincando, com a língua, nos mamilos dela, enquanto Lucy acariciava os cabelos dele. Sua outra mão sentiu um impulso de manter um maior contato, para envolvê-lo mais em suas asas protetoras, logo já estava massageando suas costas e suas pernas abriam-se, ficando uma de cada lado, postadas levemente ao alto, para dar espaço para que o moço ficasse ali brincando em seus seios.

Ele então pára mais uma vez, ela já começava a se habituar com essas súbitas paradas e não sabia o que esperar, qual seria a nova surpresa? O rapaz subiu beijando-a novamente na boca "Lucy...agora eu pretendo ir um pouco além..." ela olhou para ele e apenas deu um sorriso, aquele era o sinal de seu consentimento.

Usava uma saia e para ele foi preciso apenas tirar sua calcinha que ficou pendurada em um dos tornozelos, acariciou a cintura dela, para ele foi necessário apenas abrir a calça jeans e afastar sua cueca, já estava pronto. Posicionou seu órgão e colocou-o lentamente, ela gritou "Dói..." choramingando, Kouta passou a mão nos cabelos da moça e deu um leve sorriso de que tudo ficaria bem, se comunicavam cada vez menos por palavras. Ele então reclina-se, ficando quase deitado novamente sobre ela, e novamente aplica-lhe um beijo na boca, enquanto afastava sua cintura, para aproximar-se novamente, em um ritmo lento, "Vamos devagar..." sussurrou, e sorriu com sua respiração se tornando ofegante.

E da dor o que começou a vir foi o prazer, ela sentia sua virgindade sendo perdida, mas perdida para a pessoa certa, ela então se dá ao luxo da alegria e do amor dele e geme, solta um respiro alto demonstrando que não era mais dor, suas mãos agarram fortemente no cobertor e dele não soltam, ele começa a acelerar o ritmo, mas ainda continuava algo sereno e calmo, ambos sentiam o calor do outro, estavam agora unidos como nunca estiveram antes, formando uma única alma em um único e grandioso momento, seus corpos também se uniam e ao longe poderiam parecer apenas um ser só.

E foi no ápice desse momento, quando as respirações aumentavam de ritmo, juntamente com a velocidade das idas e vindas, quando o suor já escorria de um jeito gracioso, que sentindo um latejar de emoções, um algo inexplicável, com todo corpo se contraindo e o peito enchendo-se de alegria e sentimentos, novamente, inexplicáveis, que o ato chega ao seu fim, ambos gritam, de olhos fechados, a respiração se torna mais ofegante e junto com ela saiam sons demonstrando o prazer e alegria que sentiam. O garoto deixa seu corpo cair e a envolve em mais um abraço, aonde rolam sobre as cobertas e ficam agora um de frente para o outro, deitados, apenas se olhando e enchendo-se de beijos e ternas carícias e carinhos, não precisavam dizer mais nada. Ficava visivelmente claro o que ambos sentiam e diriam para o momento.

Estavam ainda se entreolhando quando, repentinamente, a porta se abre, estrondosamente, para tirá-los do sossego e do estado de amor em que se encontravam. Um soldado que tinha que cumprir a sua missão de eliminar Lucy aparece, escancarando a porta do pequeno casebre, "Finalmente te achei" é o que ele grita ao abrir a porta, porém fica pasmo, surpreso, com a cena que encontra e esse pequeno lance em que titubeia é suficiente para que perca, literalmente, sua cabeça, pelos vetores que a moça até então não havia usado. O olhar de Kouta fica sem expressão, pasmo.

Ela chora ao perceber o tom que adquiria o olhar dele e percebe que para sua decisão não havia volta "Kouta, não tem como continuar...eu te amo...mas sempre vou te machucar no final" os olhos dele parecem sair de um transe, ele grita alguma coisa que demonstra seu descontentamento, havia pedido a ela que não matasse, cada morte de um humano, de um ser vivo, aumentava a culpa que ele tinha por amar ela e isso o machucava, como podia amar a assassina de seu pai, a assassina de sua irmã, como podia amar a assassina que veio para destruir sua espécie! A resposta é que simplesmente amava, com todas as forças, todas as versões dela: Ainda Menina, Nyu e Lucy. Mas, a garota levanta-se, vai até o corpo do já falecido soldado e pega uma faca afiada que ele possuía presa ao cinto preto e liso.

"Lembra-se do que eu te pedi no ônibus? Quando nós ainda éramos crianças? Chegou a hora...faça Kouta...pelo amor que você tem a mim, porque o amor que você tem a mim é o que mais me faz sofrer e o que mais me faz feliz também...o único jeito de acabar com tudo isso é esse...não quero me tornar..." engasga em seco, ela entrega a faca para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos o garoto pega, com as mãos tremendo, a faca, sente o contato frio do cabo, a lâmina tinha um aspecto mais frio ainda, ele estremece. Ela apenas fecha, muito fortemente, seus olhos e ergue sua cabeça deixando seu pescoço à mostra "Apenas você pode..."

-Fim-


End file.
